


Greatest of All Virtues

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is the greatest of all virtues, but Rodney is not a patient man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest of All Virtues

Rodney has never been a patient man. His fingers are constantly snapping, his snippy retorts urging people to understand faster, to argue less when he's so obviously right, to please stop _wasting time_. Not a day goes by that a sentence doesn't spill out of his mouth along the lines of, "Well, now that we've wasted ten perfectly good minutes with that pointless explanation," or "If only I had a time machine to go back and warn myself that this conversation took up an hour of my valuable time which could have been spent, oh, I don't know, keeping Atlantis safe." 

No, Rodney is not a patient man at all, never has been and probably never will, which is why Radek isn't surprised in the least when Rodney doesn't even wait for the door of one of the lesser used labs to hum shut and lock before his mouth descends upon Radek's, the kiss hot and hungry and demanding. He closes his eyes and loses himself in the heat and taste of Rodney's mouth for a moment, the faintest hint of coffee still lingering on the other man's tongue. 

Too soon, Rodney pulls away, though only long enough to mutter, "We should have done this sooner," in an aggrieved tone. He sounds almost as though he is angry that this idea never occurred to him before, that all the late nights in the lab have been wasted until this point. He doesn't give Radek a chance to respond, covering Radek's mouth and jaw with kisses that have just a hint of teeth behind them. 

Radek listens and commits to memory the soft, wet sounds their mouths make against one another's, the low, pleased noises that escape his and Rodney's throats, and most of all the way Rodney hums in pleasure when Radek takes the initiative, pressing kisses to the corners of Rodney's perfectly lopsided mouth, hands sliding under a shirt and caressing the hidden flesh beneath. 

It is all warm pleasure and the tingling of kiss-swollen lips even as they fumble with their clothes, Rodney almost knocking Radek's glasses off in his hurry to rid him of his shirt. Each kiss, each caress of the skin Rodney bestows upon him carries the same sense of urgency and impatience with which he does everything. Radek can feel it in the way his hands tremble and his kisses become more and more sloppy and almost desperate as the last of the clothing is dropped to the floor. 

When Radek takes Rodney's erection in his hand, Rodney makes a noise that catches in his throat, his hips jerking helplessly and hands tightening on Radek's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises come morning. Perhaps the sound that escapes his lips is supposed to be a moan; it comes out as a harsh whine, followed immediately by a hoarse, "God, Radek, now, now, _please_." 

Rodney is not a patient man. This, Radek knows all too well, and the smile that curves his lips is both fond and exasperated all at once. So Rodney would even rush _this_? Radek leans close and watches the way Rodney's lashes flutter, how his breath hitches; he savors this moment, in which he can almost taste Rodney's anticipation. Then he presses his lips softly, sweetly to the corner of Rodney's mouth that is lower than the other. 

"Rodney, of all virtues, patience is the greatest," he says, voice low and full of promise, and then gives a slow, experimental stroke.


End file.
